


The Rest Of My Life

by Dellessa, rosenewock21



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Family Drama, M/M, Multi, Self Harm, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-23
Updated: 2012-04-23
Packaged: 2017-11-04 05:01:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/390023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dellessa/pseuds/Dellessa, https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosenewock21/pseuds/rosenewock21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Regret is a powerful thing. Megatron does his best with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Rest Of My Life

Title: The Rest of My Life

By: Chi Shiro and Dellykins

Verse: Multi-continuity AU

Series: Pursuit

Rating: T

Warnings: Familial ties, culturally accepted incest, self harm

Pairings/Characters: Megatron/Starscream. Arcturus/Galaxyreaver/Megaera

Summary: Regret is a powerful thing. Megatron does his best with it.

Notes: If you're familiar with the Pursuit-verse this takes place perhaps a decade after the events of _The Past Presents The Future_ (which is on the Dellykin's account). If you're not all, you need to know for this one is that Starscream sparked seeker twins; Megaera and Arcturus. Megaera is Megatron's. Arcturus...not so much. Megatron and Starscream were also making some headway in couple's counseling and the Lord High Protector doesn't want to sabotage that.

Prompt: February Fragments 22." Will you love me for the rest of my life?" " No， I'll love you for the rest of mine." ~Phenomenon

Words: 1,067

 

OoOoOo

 

"We need...us time, Arc. You've had him to yourself for so long. and it's just one evening. I just want to... I love him too, even when I couldn't show it. Just let me have him for tonight... Please?" Megaera's words kept echoing through Arcturus' head in an endless play-back. He should have known something was wrong. He should have been able to stop her, but she had hid her plans well, kept it from coming across the bond. He looked down at her body on the medical berth. Her spark still beat in her chest in rhythm with his own, the bond was still there, her body was unbroken, but the virus she had let loose on herself... there was just nothing left. It had wiped her processor. All of the memories. Everything that made Meg Meg... was gone. Ratchet said they could reawaken her, she had spark memory, but she would be like a sparkling and would have to relearn everything. She... was gone. And this mech they awakened would not be his Meg. He leaned down, taking her limp hand in his own.

 

He didn't hear the footsteps until they were right on top of him. He did not need to turn around to recognize the heavy tread of his sire once he did acknowledge them. "Come to shoot me, progenitor?"

 

"No, I could do nothing to you that hasn't already happened ten fold." Megatron rumbled, putting a hand on the seeker's shoulder gingerly.

 

"Reaver said... Reaver said she was talking some nonsense before she went off by herself after dropping him back home. Something about 'heaven knows when we shall meet again'. I don't understand why she would do this. I don't understand." Arcturus' shoulders hunched and he tried to stop his optics from producing lubricant. It did not work, tears trickled down his face-plates. "I love her."

 

"You might have loved her..." Megatron's voice turned cold as he looked down at his sparkling. She would always be his sparkling. He glared up at the mech seeker, ready to lash into him. The lost look on his face-plates, a look of haunted grief, forced him to soften his words. "You loved her, but you made it very clear who your priority was. For every bit of affection you gave her, your trine-mate received eight that we saw. How much more neglect did you heap upon her when no one else was around?." Megatron's grip on Arcturus' shoulder became painful. He gripped it and squeezed until metal bent, but the black and red seeker did not cry out in pain.

 

"It wasn't like that..."

 

"Wasn't it?" He asked, shoving a datapad at the seeker. "This is your doing."

 

Arcturus turned the datapad on, his vents kicked on as panic set in. The more he read the worse his spark constricted. He had no idea she had felt...so bad. No idea she hurt so much. She had hidden her feelings well, or maybe he really was that oblivious. His optics kept going back to one line: 'I can be what he needs...and it won't hurt any more.' It wasn't what he wanted. Far from it.

 

Megatron watched him, "It may be your doing," the mech gave a long suffering sigh, "but in some ways it is hardly your fault. You are a potential Prime. Intentionally or not, you were destined to hurt her."

 

"I... how can you even say that? I have loved her from the moment we came online. I never wanted to hurt her!"

 

"It is merely the way of things. We can change many things, but not our core nature. Had it not been this... it would have been something else. Megaera's grand-creator, my carrier, was a Protector named Aileron. He deactivated himself long before you were sparked. As did his creator before him. Protectors do not tend to live happy lives. Not even long ones. If it hadn't been for your creator I would have... Don't ever tell him I... Starscream does not need any more ammo right now."

 

"Aileron... Optimus has mentioned him." He ducked his head, bleakly taking it all in. For a moment he wished he could join her, but their sparklings needed someone to guide them the last few steps into adulthood. It was something he and his twin had been denied and something he would not put their mechlets through. Plus he refused to leave Galaxyreaver to pick up the pieces alone. Even in this he failed her.

 

"I wanted to spare her my pain. When you were sick she fretted. When you were sad she mourned. When you were happy she rejoiced. You were the sum total of her world and everyone else fell to the periphery. Were it not for her and her carrier I would have long since crushed your spark." Megatron said this with all the casualness of one commenting on the weather.

 

Arcturus shivered. While he couldn't bring himself to join her purposely there was nothing in the rules saying he couldn't allow another to do it for him. "Then do it."

 

Megatron ex-vented loudly. Even now he could not. "Starscream would never forgive me, and you are a Prime, through and through. You and your get are every bit as selfish as the rest of them, even if you don't mean to be. You won't let her go. You won't let her rest in this limbo she's made for herself. You'll have Ratchet reawaken her, and if you don't then your remaining mate or one of your spawn will. Can you honestly say they wouldn't move the stars out of orbit to have their carrier back? And she will need _you_ more than anyone."

 

Arcturus shrank away from him, knowing it was all too true. "I can't do this. Not without... It is too much. It will be too hard on all of us. I can't do this."

 

Megatron gave the Seeker one more firm squeeze on a shoulder vent. The mech might not be his by coding but he had raised him. He was as much his child as the still femme on the medical berth. He needed to be strong and project that strength to his son. They would get through this. They had gotten through worse. "But you will."


End file.
